


A Taste of Red

by Sevvie_Harry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Severina Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvie_Harry/pseuds/Sevvie_Harry
Summary: Severina Snape, Potions Mistress and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, is a real vampire. One night, however, she faces a dilemma. Her blood tablets are gone! Intent on solving her problem, she goes out and faces a willing volunteer in the name of... Harry Potter?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry for still not updating Come Over To The Dark Side! And now, I have another plot bunny running in my head that I just have to let out. Here it is. Sucky summary, yeah. It's not really that detailed and there's an implied smut but hey, I suck at writing smut so... yeah. Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors, I just want this idea to stop blocking my thoughts on COTTDS. Hope you still like it. Kudos and Comments :)

It was midnight and it seemed as if everyone in the castle was fast asleep, save for one person currently catching her breath and sitting upright on her soft bed. Her pale hand frantically reached out to the nightstand, opening drawers and looking for something valuable, to no avail.

Severina Snape, Potions Mistress and current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, clutched her parched throat as she desperately tried locating her box of Blood Tablets.

Yes, she is a Vampire.

But she was just recently turned. She wasn't, contrary to the popular belief, an inborn vampire. She wasn't even a bloodsucking monster five months ago. It all happened that night. That night at the Shrieking Shack.

~**~

Harry Potter looked her in the eyes for the last time before mumbling an apology and running back to the battlefield. She closed her eyes and prepared for her upcoming death when a voice called out.

"You're dying."

She snapped her eyes open with the last of her strength and tried to focus her vision on the blurry figure in front of her. It was dressed in an all black ensemble, quite like her, and from the build, she guessed that it was a man. He moved closer and kneeled down.

"I have a plan for you." He said as he reached out and pressed his hand on her bloody neck, as if to stop the blood from gushing out.  
"W...what?" Her voice came as a whisper.

She's losing time. Fast. And she's dying.

The man before her smiled and before she could close her eyes, she saw a pair of pearly white fangs among his teeth.

A vampire.

She remembered how a few of their race made their allegiance with Voldemort just before the war started. However, due to the diversity of his followers, especially the werewolves that the vampires despised so much, they defected quite easily.

With this, she tried to shift away but she doesn't have any strength left.

"I'm going to turn you and allow you to live." He said, leaning down.  
"W...why?"  
"Just to make you suffer." And with that, the vampire bit down on his wrist.

Blood trickled down his arm and Severina tried to turn away, she really did, but the man already shoved the bloody wrist on her mouth, forcing her to drink his infected blood.

~**~

Her hand found nothing and she stood up, grabbing her wand and using the 'Accio' charm to get the box of Blood Tablets.

~**~

The next moment she opened her eyes, it was morning already.

Severina surveyed her surroundings. She was still in the Shrieking Shack. She sat up and immediately felt for the wound on her neck. The bites and the gash were gone but the blood still stuck to her skin. Her throat felt dry and she suddenly had an intense need for something.

Something red. Something rich. Something like blood.

She stood up and walked slowly, as if to test herself, before grabbing her wand which fell on the dusty floor. She conjured a Patronus and sent it to Mcgonagall, surely she's still alive, what with all her strength and power.

Snape went out the shack and walked up the rubbles on the once jolly town of Hogsmeade. She found out that her eyes were now sensitive to immense light so she let her stare remain on the ground. She just proved another theory of wizards and witches wrong. Vampires don't burn or sparkle under the sun. Their eyes were just sensitive to the light.

A moment later, her nose picked up a delicious aroma from nearby. She snapped her eyes back up and she found a body on the pathway. She went closer to inspect it.

From the looks of it, he was a Death Eater. And still wasn't dead but he would be soon judging by the way his body convulsed every now and then. She could see the veins on his neck. Filthy human, yes but he would surely suffice for the mean time.

She lowered herself to the ground and opened her mouth, her new fangs extending, and she let her vampiric instinct take over.

Severina bit down on the Death Eater's neck and moaned as the rich and thick blood flowed down her dry throat.

It was sweet and fulfilling. Very luscious and thirst quenching. She felt tingles all over her body and it was then she felt the tremor of pleasure run down her spine.

'The feeling is a million times better than to what the books said about feeding.' She thought as she drained the life out of the poor Death Eater.

After having her fill, she licked her lips and stood up. Time to go back. She turned away and went back inside the shack waiting for Minerva.

~**~

She searched everywhere but she couldn't find it! Even with a charm! She had to feed before morning comes and she gets too carried away and actually hurt a student. That would be disastrous.

Severina Snape closed her eyes and tried to think of another way to satisfy her hunger.

After a few minutes of careful consideration, she finally decided to go out and hunt for something to eat near the Forbidden Forest.

~**~

Minerva came, her wand trained on her.

"You're really alive." She said in wonder.  
"Yes, I am, whatever that brat said."

Mcgonagall seemed convinced that the woman was not going to do anything wrong so she put down her wand.

"I have heard of your true allegiance from Mister Potter, Severina." She claimed.  
"Very like Potter to go on rambling about other people's lives." Snape drawled.  
"I'm deeply sorry for my actions earlier. I just did that to protect the students." Minerva apologized.  
"It's nothing. I am sorry as well."  
"Now, why did you call for me?" She asked.  
"I need to tell you something." Severina stated.

And with that, she told her everything that happened.

It was a good thing that Mcgonagall was an understanding person. She helped Severina keep her secret. During the Death Eater trials, the one and only Harry Potter testified for her, therefore saving her from Azkaban, along with the Malfoys and that's how she ended up gaining back her position at Hogwarts.

~**~

She slipped on her black frock coat over her black nightgown before grabbing a cloak and securing it around her.

She just hopes that all the students were asleep right now.

With that, she shakily held her wand and exited her quarters, her black inky orbs now turning a crimson shade.

~**~

To say that she was prepared for a life as a vampire surrounded by walking blood bags, called students, was an understatement.

Before school started, Severina Snape poured her heart to research everything the books know about vampire. With that, she was able to create a solution to her thirst.

Blood tablets.

They were tablets that turn water into a blood-like substance, with almost the same taste and smell. Though it was artificial and does not quench her thirst just as a real blood does, she was sure that it would suffice and prevent her from possibly attacking any students, as long as she have them with her.

However, to say that she was prepared for the attention that she would be getting from the students, was a big false statement.

They were staring at her during all the possible times at the Great Hall. There were even lesser negative comments floating around about her than before. She expected that they would be distant from her, what with her reputation as the snarky bat of the dungeons as well as a former Death Eater, but she was wrong. They were actually being quite civil towards her and the acceptance was something unbelievable for her.

She talked to Minerva about it and she just said that maybe, it was because of the change in her aura and physical appearance.

It is a well known fact that along with being a vampire, comes the improvement of physical attributes. Her slightly greasy hair is now silky and soft, flowing down to her slim waist. Her skin lost its yellowish tinge and just became a nice pale color. Her pale thin lips turned pinkish and a little bit plump. She also gained height and her body changed as well. Her breasts became fuller and a bit bigger, along with her backside. All in all, she looked well and younger than ever before.

And that seems to catch everyone's attention. Especially the attention of a certain student.

The Boy Who Lived Twice, Harry James Potter.

~**~

Her boots clicked against the stone floors of the dungeons as she hurriedly walked, her breath coming out in puffs.

She went up the stairs and emerged from the dark. Her eyes searched the hallways and when she was satisfied that it's empty, save for her, she continued on her way.

~**~

She felt nervous under his scrutiny all the time. His emerald green orbs felt like it was burning holes on her. The raw emotions in it makes her turn away from him all the bloody time.

Just like in her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

Harry Potter sat on the front row, along with the Weasley boy and the insufferable know-it-all Granger. She was making them write an essay about Inferi that day. As she walked around, she can't help but notice how the boy always fiddles with his wand when thinking. His brows also furrow in concentration and his eyes...

They were now looking back at her.

She quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. She could still feel his eyes on her even as she turned and continued walking down the aisle.

That is not the only time it happens. During breakfasts and dinners as well. Even when outside the class and he manages to end up walking past her in the hallways.

"Good day, Professor." There is something with the way he says it.

It sounded sensual and rich, coming from him to her.

It makes her want to suck the blood out of him. It makes her crave.

She shakes her head slightly and nods before going on her way every single time, thinking that maybe, it was the thirst that makes her think different.

Not the obvious affection she was starting to feel, but kept on denying it, for the young man.

~**~

Severina Snape turned a corner and face the double doors when she smelled it.

Blood. Somewhere nearby.

She could also smell faint traces of sandalwood, bergamot and freshly cut pine. The combination was very distinct.

Very manly and very... Potter.

She turned back and her eyes scanned the dark, looking for the source of that delicious smell. As much as she wants to run away, so as to save the young man from the monster she'd become, she cannot fight the urge. Not when she is this thirsty.

The smell was getting stronger and she was now sure that Potter must be really close. She closed her eyes and allowed her other senses to reach out to him. To find him.

There.

She opened them again and found him, at the end of the corridor, removing the blasted Invisibility Cloak from his body. She made her way towards him, large steps and quick pace, with hands shaking slightly and her lips quivering in anticipation for fresh blood. It has been a while since she had it. The blood tablets had been her sustenance since school started. And she would have been drinking it now if the box wasn't missing.

"Good evening, Professor." He greeted.

His eyes were dark behind his glasses and his voice sensual. She gulped as the smell of him became too overwhelming.

"Potter..." Her voice came out as a whisper.

She reached for him and she pushed him against the wall. Too hungry and distracted, she pushed herself to him closer. He was so close. His minty breath washing over her face and the thrumming of the delicious blood under his delicate skin made her mind go blank.

"I know what you are, Professor." He whispered.

Shock registered on her face as she realized the impact of his words. How? Is she that obvious?

"You're a vampire. And a hungry one, by the looks of it." He said, eyes taking in her ragged form.

She was taken aback when he suddenly slipped a finger inside her mouth and pricked himself on the set of fangs among her teeth. Influenced by her instincts, she moaned in delight and instantly wrapped her hands on his wrist as she sucked his finger, drinking his very delectable blood.

Harry Potter looked down on her with half-lidded eyes. The feel of having a vampire feed from you was very intoxicating.

Very arousing.

He withdrew his finger and before she could protest and lash out, he exposed his throat to her.

"Go on, Professor. Have your fill." He offered.

Severina couldn't believe it. She watched as the young man tugged on his robes and shifted his head to the side, giving her a nice view of the delicious pulse point on his neck. She did not waste time and she immediately started to lick the spot where her bite would be best given.

"This will hurt a bit." She warned before plunging her fangs in the side of his neck, breaking the skin.

Harry winced at the initial pain but soon enough, as she started to suck his blood, pleasure began coursing through his body as the rich liquid, his blood, left him. He felt hot and his breathing became uneven as his hands went to clutch her shoulder and waist.

She clung on him hard as she feed, a hand on the other side of his neck and the other massaging his scalp with her slender fingers. His blood was so delicious. Unlike any she'd ever had. It was addicting and she found it hard to stop. Pleasure made her mind go hazy and heat went pooling on the pit of her stomach as she heard his erratic breathing, signalling that he was feeling the same.

"Professor.." He moaned weakly.

His voice made her eyes shot open and she suddenly stopped her feeding session and withdrew her fangs from his neck. She then realized that her legs were now encircling his waist and she was actually pressing herself down on his obvious arousal wantonly. How it happened, she doesn't have any idea. A moment later, another realization hit her hard.

She just drank from the Boy Who Lived Twice. And almost drained him dry.

Severina hurriedly removed herself from him and backed away. She wiped the blood from her lips with her sleeve. Harry Potter just stood there, leaning against the stone wall, breathing still uneven and eyes closed in undeniable pleasure along with the possible dizziness brought on by the loss of blood in his system. She eyed the puncture holes in his neck, tempted once more to bury her fangs in there and have a taste of his magnificent blood.

She watched, transfixed, as he fumbled with his robe pockets and pulled a bottle of potion out of it. Red liquid shimmered as the torch light hit the vial.

Blood Replenishing Potion.

He downed it in one go and threw the bottle away. He took deep calming breaths. One. Two. Three. And he stood up straight and opened his eyes. He attempted to close the distance between them when Severina pointed her wand at him.

"How?" She asked, voice laced with curiosity.  
"I see you putting something in your drink every dinner and don't think I didn't notice your small fangs when you speak. Plus, your eyes gave it away tonight. They were crimson red awhile ago." He answered.  
"And why, exactly, are you here?" Snape inquired.  
"I saw you in the map."

She narrowed her eyes at him and slipped her wand back up at her sleeve.

"Just what are you playing at, you foolish boy?" She dangerously asked.  
"I want to know where you were going and I want to test my theory whether... you really are a vampire. Guess you really are, then." He replied.

Severina strode forward and shoved him against the wall, her strength coming back. She leaned in and whispered.

"If you so as much tell another soul about this... night, you'll wish that Voldemort ended your life already. Do you understand, Mister Potter?"

She watched by her peripheral vision as he nodded. Severina then leaned down and languidly licked the blood and her previous bite, cleaning and healing it. As she lapped at the wound, she couldn't help but notice how Potter's breath hitched and quickened. He was still aroused as hell. She smirked and reached up, grabbing his tie. She pulled the knot loose and went on with unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt. She heard him groan as she swiped at his chest with her fingernails.

"Shh.. Do be quiet, Potter." She whispered before sucking on his earlobe.

Oh, how she loved this.

Vampires are naturally sexual creatures and it seems as though she'll be proving it now, firsthand.

Sure that she had riled up the boy enough, she removed herself from him and strode fast to the dungeons, after giving him the look with a clear message, 'Follow me.'

Her cloak billowed behind her as she walked, making her look predatory and fierce. She heard faint footsteps behind her, aware of the fact that the young man hot on her heels would be giving her exactly what she needed.

Pleasure.

She smirked at the thought. If the boy likes her, just like what she thinks, then maybe she'll not need those bloody blood tablets anymore.

Severina Snape turned a corner and brandished her wand in intricate patterns. A door appeared on the once blank wall and she entered it. She waited until the boy got in before slamming it shut.

~**~

Harry Potter couldn't believe it. This night just keeps on getting better and better. First, the revelation. Second, the bite. Third, his lovely professor's eagerness and now, he's actually inside her chambers. Her actual rooms!

As the door closed, he felt a sudden weight against him, pinning him against the door. Really? Professor Snape just likes to pin him again and again, eh?

"Professor---"  
"Enough of that, Potter."

And with that, Harry Potter received a very needy and passionate kiss from his beloved professor.

He raised his hand and rested it on her waist, the other on her cheek. He moaned against her mouth as he felt her tongue slip inside his mouth, seeking his own to battle for dominance.

Even though she looks stern and uptight, she could kiss like it's her forte.

She was unrelenting. Harry almost lost his balance when she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hand grabbed a fistful of his messy hair. He opened his eyes just to see hers closed. They broke the kiss for a much needed air. Harry's chest fell and rose quite fast and he could tell that his cheeks were coloring a pinkish hue. His eyes took in her disheveled form. Damn, she is definitely every bit sexy and beautiful.

She leaned in again and this time, her mouth moved down to his jaw, peppering it with hot, wet kisses. He closed his eyes and carelessly banged his head against the door. Her mouth moved downward, to his neck, and sucked hard. His grip on her waist tightened as he felt her small fangs nipping at the delicate skin of his neck. Pretty sure that she'll drink again, he angled his head and put a hand on her nape. After a second, the stinging bite came.

This time around, the experience was more pleasurable than the previous. Maybe because he was so aroused? Or maybe it was because he was not so foreign with the pain anymore? Whatever the reason, he found that he quite like the feeling of having this mysterious and elegant professor feeding from him.

He winced as she buried her fangs deeper for a second before pulling them out. She looked up at him with challenging eyes, as if daring him to go and continue whatever he started.

Harry Potter leaned down and with finality, he kissed the bloodied lips of his professor.

~**~

Severina Snape strode intimidately along the hallway to the Great Hall. Her cloak billowed behind her. Her face fixed with an early morning scowl. However, none of these managed to mask the unfamiliar radiance in her eyes.

The students whispered as she walked past them. What could've made their professor this... happy?

Severina opened the doors to the hall with a bang and as she crossed the Lion's den, her eyes automatically searched for the insolent boy she's actually... fond of. Not finding him, she stopped for a while and that moment was enough for her to notice someone, dressed with Gryffindor robes, a pair of glasses and a nest of messy black hair atop his head, enter the hall. Just who she was looking for.

'Potter.' Her mind supplied.

He seemed to notice her and he stopped short on his way. They were looking at each other, on the aisle, with the students looking at them in confusion. Severina suddenly snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat. Harry blushed lightly and looked away before making his way to the Gryffindor table. She turned around and continued on her walk to the Staff table.

'What in the bloody hell just happened?' The students all have the same question inside their heads.

~**~

Harry Potter walked out of the Great Hall immediately after eating his breakfast. That was a poor show of control back there. He just couldn't help his excitement upon seeing his favorite professor again.

Last night had been the best night of his life. Disregarding the dizziness brought on by slight lack of blood, his night with the professor was very passionate and steamy and hot and sensual.

They did it. They actually did it.

He got lost in the memories of his night easily that he didn't notice someone waiting for him down on the next corridor he was heading to. After making a turn at that corner, a hand reached out to him and pulled him inside an empty classroom. He looked at the face of his captor and smiled instantly.

"A bit enthusiastic today, aren't we, Mister Potter?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's practically it. Do tell me what you think!


End file.
